With the rapid development of electronic technologies and communication technologies, various electronic apparatuses such as a telephone set, a computer, a personal computer, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile telephone (mobile phone) or other portable electronic apparatuses are frequently used in the daily life and work of the people. Among these electronic apparatuses, some are of a folding design.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a flip mobile phone, FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a laptop computer, and FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a typewriter. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the electronic apparatuses are all of a folding design and each includes a body and a cover, with a display screen being disposed on the cover and a keyboard being disposed on the body.